Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) low-k dielectric materials with good mechanical and electrical strengths are in demand for damascene applications
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,661 B1 to Lin et al. describes SiOC films and post-treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,407 to Gupta et al. describes a plasma treatment of a low-k layer and an etch stop layer in a dual damascene process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,125 B1 to Soo et al. describes a plasma treatment and PPMSO layer in a dual damascene process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,121 B1 to Liu et al. describes a dual damascene process with etch stops and a plasma treatment.